


snow days

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: minseok needs his cuddles





	snow days

Minseok flopped over on the bed, eyes closed and not quite awake. He stretched an arm out to the other side of the bed, expecting to pull Jongdae’s body closer to him. But he felt only cold sheets beneath his fingers. He let out a groan and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Minseok without waking up with his morning cuddles was a grumpy Minseok. He cracked his eyes open to glance at the clock on the nightstand. 8:36. This was too early for anything - why was Jongdae up.   
“Jongdaeee. Joonnnggdaeeeeee. Joooonngggd-” He heard a door open and some whining.  
“I was in the bathroom, you poop head.” Jongdae came into the room, looking up his phone. “Did you know we have a snow day today? Seven inches apparently.” He grinned and put his device on the nightstand next to the clock. Minseok sleepily smiled but opened his arms out wide and tried to beckon Jongdae to join him.   
“Let’s just cuddle all day.” Jongdae raised his eyebrows, so Minseok added a pout for emphasis. “Please.” Jongdae knew that his partner needed a cuddle every morning to function so he happily obliged. Once he hit the bed he was scooped into Minseok’s arm and nuzzled into. 

Two hours later, Minseok stirred awake from the emptiness in his arms. His suspicion was confirmed when he opened his eyes. It was only 10:17 now. Minseok was starting to get irritated. He gave another loud groan and yelled out again. There was a pause and then a ‘WHAT’ came from somewhere in the house. Minseok just wanted to sleep and snuggle.   
He angrily threw off the blankets and trudged out into the hall. Minseok came to the kitchen with a displeased look on his face. He was welcomed with the sight of Jongdae at the counter mixing some batter in a large bowl. Jongdae smacked the spatula against the bowl and put it in the sink. Minseok walked up behind Jongdae and slid his arms around his waist. Jongdae jumped and whipped around.   
“What’re you doing,” Minseok murmured.   
Jongdae brightened and kissed his nose. “I got hungry so I’m making pancakes! I’ll even put some chocolate chips in for you.” Instead of a reply, the other swept Jongdae’s legs off the hand into a bridal carry and began walking back to the bedroom. Jongdae immediately began to whine about his stomach and lightly smacked Minseok’s arm.  
Minseok threw Jongdae on the bed and deliberately plopped on top of him. Coughs and giggles came from beneath him but he just squeezed Jongdae and nestled his face into the other’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally didn't look this over twice but yeah i do have a snow day today and i haven't written in two months ?? mm anyways here's another xiuchen fluff fic uhh its not good i wrote it in like 3 hours with unnecessary instagram breaks. honestly what the FUCK is this i have no clue  
> pls leave a comment i would much appreciate it <3  
> my summary sounds like soraya's that was not my intention :D pls enjoy


End file.
